


There's a Storm You're Starting Now

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a storm together, Darcy helps Bucky out with some missing memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Storm You're Starting Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovelies!  
> This was written as a part of Darcy Lewis Smut Week, the prompt being Hostile Weather.
> 
> Come yell with me on [Tumblr](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com) :)

“I just got a text from Steve, the ferry is delayed because of the storm. They won’t be back for a few hours, at least.” 

Bucky looked up from the book he was reading, towards the window where the storm was raging. “It doesn’t look that bad.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a booming clap of thunder, and the power went out. Darcy sighed into the dark room. “I feel like you caused this, Bucky.”

*****

Steve had come to Darcy after he and Bucky returned from Siberia; he needed help getting into the Raft to rescue their friends and he trusted Darcy. Which was how she ended up on the road with Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Bucky. They’d gone all over the world, never staying too long in one place, and Darcy could tell it was taking a toll on everyone. 

They needed somewhere peaceful and calm to lay low for awhile. To stop running just for a bit. She did her research and found a secluded island off the coast of North Carolina. Not very populated, the residents tended to keep to themselves, and the only way on or off was by either boat or the ferry. It was perfect. 

The tension had all but melted away from them. Sure, they were still on the run, but they seemed happier and although it wasn’t a permanent solution, it was good for now. 

Earlier in the day, Steve, Sam, and Wanda had gone on a supply run, leaving behind Darcy and Bucky, but then the storm had rolled in. Worse than the newscasters had originally predicted; huge crashing waves, lightning bolts sparking across the sky, rain pouring in sheets. The weather was fierce, but Darcy and Bucky were safe in the cabin, and the others had hunkered down on the mainland to wait it out.

Bucky started building a fire in the fireplace and Darcy went to gather some supplies. She returned a few minutes later, arms full of stuff. Bucky watched as she laid out some blankets on the floor in front of the couch and pulled out the handful of mini-bottles she’d been saving. “What are you doing?” 

“Uhh, the power’s out. This is what I used to love to do when I was little whenever the power went out. But now I’m an adult, so we get the added fun of booze. Come on,” Darcy said, motioning Bucky to sit beside her on the floor. Darcy passed Bucky a drink and they leaned back against the couch, watching the fire in front of them. She edged closer to him, their bodies barely brushing. 

Darcy ignored the shiver that ran through her at the contact. “I remember when I was a teenager, there was a big snowstorm and our power was out for three days. I spent the whole weekend just like this, bundled up in front of a fire reading those terrible Harlequin romance novels. You know, the ones that are basically softcore porn.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Nah. I can’t say that I’m familiar with those.” 

“They are amazing and also terrible. Full of nights of reckless passion and heaving bosoms and burning loins and all that good stuff.” 

“Heaving. Bosoms?” Bucky looked down at her with a smirk and arched eyebrow. 

Darcy nudged him with her shoulder. “Yep. And don’t act shocked, I’ve heard the stories. You’re no stranger to nights of reckless passion.” 

He glanced at Darcy, wry smile on his face. “I’ve heard ‘em too. Lots of my memories have come back, but my luck is shit and I got all of the terrible ones. Don’t remember much of the ones with heaving loins or burning bosoms.” 

“No, the loins are burning. The bosoms are heaving.” 

He shrugged. “Don’t remember those either.” 

Maybe it was the storm, still raging outside, or the little bit of alcohol she had in her system, or every sidelong glance they’d given each other recently. Maybe it was the effortless friendship they’d created, or the way Bucky made Darcy feel off-kilter sometimes when he stood too close. Maybe it was just a lightning strike that hit in the exact right spot. 

But something made Darcy look Bucky square in the eye and speak, “Well, if you ever want to make some new memories, let me know.” 

His eyes widened briefly as he searched her face. “You shouldn’t say stuff like that,” he said softly. 

“Why not? It’s a genuine offer.” 

Bucky stared at her with darkened eyes and his voice was husky as he asked, “You sure about that, doll?” 

Darcy just twisted her body to face him, her hand going to his neck to pull him down to where she could press their lips together. Bucky’s hand slid around her back to pull her closer to him, his other one slipping into her hair. Their tongues tangled together, and Darcy could taste the smoky flavor of the whiskey he’d been drinking. It tasted right, somehow.

Darcy rose up on her knees and Bucky helped pull her leg over him until she was situated on his lap. It seemed that now that they’d started touching each other, they couldn’t stop. Bucky tracing her curves, Darcy squeezing Bucky’s muscles, mouths leaving trails along jawlines. Bucky’s hands slipped under the hem of her top, his thumbs rubbing against her skin. 

Darcy gave a tentative roll of her hips and felt the hard ridge of his erection pressed against her center. Bucky’s fingertips pressed into her skin, anchoring her against him as Darcy pressed sloppy kisses along his jawline. 

“You feel so good,” Bucky’s voice rumbled in her ear. 

“You too,” Darcy said. 

She sat up and pulled off her top, throwing it on the couch. Bucky’s hands traveled from her hips, up to her ribcage. He bit his lip as he looked at Darcy, her breasts encased in light blue lace. 

Darcy reached back to her bra, but Bucky’s fingers batted hers away so he could unhook it. He peeled the straps from her shoulders and let it fall away, drinking in the sight of her. 

“Heaving bosoms,” Bucky whispered under his breath as his head leaned down. 

Darcy’s laugh turned into a gasp the moment Bucky’s mouth met her breast and his tongue circled her nipple. Reaching between them, Darcy pulled at Bucky’s shirt until he helped her remove it. Her fingers moved over the planes of his muscles, running down his abdomen until she reached his waistband and she was able to unbutton Bucky’s pants. 

She slid her hand inside and let her fingertips brush against his length, and the sound Bucky made sent a shot of hot desire through her body. His head fell back against the couch when Darcy pulled him from his pants and started stroking him. She gave a few slow twists of her wrist, before letting him go and standing. 

His head lifted from the couch and he had a look of concern on his face. Darcy just peeled off her leggings and underwear and tossed them to the side, waiting until he got the hint to take off his pants. 

When she crawled back onto his lap, for the first time, they were pressed skin to skin. Darcy edged closer until his erection was nestled between their bodies, firm against her hot center. She rocked her hips as Bucky kissed her again, his hand sliding along her bare thighs. 

“I want you inside of me,” Darcy panted when they broke apart. 

“I don’t have-” 

“I’m on the pill,” Darcy said. 

Bucky gave her a look that would have melted her panties, had they not been laying across the room, and helped lift her up. He had one hand on Darcy’s hip as he guided himself between her thighs. Darcy sank slowly, until he was firmly seated inside of her. 

Their foreheads rested against each other, both of them breathing shakily, and then Darcy began to move. Small rolls of her hips, Bucky trying to hold still beneath her. Soon, they found a rhythm, Bucky arching his hips up as Darcy rocked against him. 

He slid a finger between them and rubbed at her delicate bundle of nerves. Darcy could feel the tension rising in her body and her movements grew shaky, her mouth murmuring Bucky’s name. Bucky kept his hands on her body, helping her keep up her rhythm until Darcy shattered around him. His movements stuttered until, a few moments later, he groaned and she felt him go stiff as he had his own release. 

Darcy collapsed against him, the sweat cooling on their bodies. “How was that for a new memory?” 

Bucky chuckled, rubbing small circle against her hips. “Don’t think it took. Wanna try again later?” 

Darcy grinned into his chest where she was nuzzled against him, the pounding rain and his heartbeat pulling her towards sleep. “Absolutely, I’d be glad to help.”


End file.
